¿Celos? ¿Yo?
by shion230
Summary: Ryoma no tiene idea de lo que son los celos, pero Sakuno le hará saber que tan peligrosos pueden ser si no los conoces. !Sufre Ryoma!


Declaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenecen ni me perteneceran nunca o ya habría hecho sufrir a Ryoma todo lo que se merece por tratar tan mal a Sakuno.

blablabla**=presente**

_blablabla_**=pasado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ¿celos? ¿yo? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Fase: 1**

Simplemente la dejó ir y no le importó, dejó que se fuera con otro y no hizo el menor caso a los regaños de sus sempais. Solo fue un maldito arrogante que; por culpa de su estúpido orgullo la perdió y no le importó. Tenis, era en todo lo que pensaba y nada ni nadie lo perturbaba, sin embargo ese sentimiento se quedaba en su interior. ¡Ah! Solo quería dejar salir todo eso y no pensar nada más. Sus sentimientos nunca habían estado tan confusos, ni siquiera sabía cuando había empezado a pensar en ella más que una amiga, pero rememorando los hechos…

— _¡Sakuno!—Su hiperactiva amiga había dejado casi sordos a todos los titulares— ¡Adivina! Kei-kun te va a invitar a salir— Todos escucharon, incluso el, pero no le dio importancia, solo le dejó una sensación incomoda que no tomó en cuenta._

— _¿Quién es el? —Preguntó Sakuno algo sorprendida— Tomo-chan, tu sabes que no me gustan los rumores—le regaño, siempre que escuchaba uno de los cotilleos de su amiga, todo salía mal._

— _¡Uno de los más guapos de la escuela!— exclamó emocionada—recientemente se unió al club tenis._

_Echizen aún no sabía cuantos problemas le causaría ese tipo, pero pronto lo sabría ya que al día siguiente Sakuno conversaba tranquilamente con el chico. Se veía contenta y eso lo molestó de pronto, pero su orgullo lo cegó y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a dejarlos solos, ella no tenía ninguna importancia para el. ¡ERROR ECHIZEN!_

— _¡¿Qué? —De nuevo Ryusaki y su micrófono andante que tiene por amiga interrumpió el entrenamiento._

— _¡Baja la voz Tomo-chan! —Sakuno se sonrojo de sobre manera._

—_Pero Sakuno, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Ryoma-sama? —dijo preocupada y a la vez triste—ahora comprendo todo._

—_No te preocupes, de todas formas el me ignora—dijo consolándose así misma—"Lo he decidido, aceptaré salir con Kei-kun y me olvidaré de Ryoma-kun". —Pensó la chica, por el momento no le diría nada a Tomoka._

—_Sakuno…—Tomoka miró con compasión a su amiga._

_Echizen miraba la triste expresión de la chica, ojala pudiera ir y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero el tenis era más importante y lo dejó pasar._

— _¿Así que a Echizen le gusta Ryusaki? — Kei miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa de satisfacción—esto será interesante—sonrió aún más y fue directo a la chica—"Echizen, me las pagarás muy caro, no solo te robas a mis fans, sino que te fijaste en mi chica, pero esto no se quedará así…"—pensó._

Había sido un tonto por no fijarse en ella y alejarla de ese imbécil, pero ¿Era tarde para hacer algo?

**Fase 2:**

¡Dos años! Dos años tenían que pasar para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y justo cuando iba a hacer algo se entera de que ella esta con alguien más y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_De acuerdo, el nunca había experimentado nada parecido a este sentimiento, pero las circunstancias de la vida lo llevaron a conocerlo, causándole estragos a su mente y es que nunca había tenido problemas para esconder sus sentimientos, sin embargo, algo extraño pasó…_

_Todo empezó el mes pasado, cuando iba tranquilamente hacia el instituto sin preocuparse si llegaba tarde, por alguna extraña razón se fijó en la chica que estaba parada en la entrada, si su memoria no le fallaba, esa era la nieta de su entrenadora, traía el pelo suelto ¡Dios! Que largo y hermoso lo tenía. Un momento ¿Desde cuándo el se fijaba en esos detalles? Pero es que recién se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Ryusaki había cambiado, ya tenían 17 años y a el nunca le importaron las chicas, pero la edad te pone obstáculos y precisamente ese era uno para Ryoma Echizen, el chico mas frio de Seigaku. Trató de distraerse en otra cosa que no fuera el sedoso cabello de Ryusaki, mas, cuando paso por su lado un olor a flores Sakura lo envolvió, que deliciosa fragancia. Su cuerpo se detuvo hipnotizado por aquel olor y cuando se percato de ello ya estaba en frente de su futura tortura. Sakuno lo miro sorprendida, sin embargo había algo distinto, ella no se sonrojó ni tartamudeo, simplemente le saludo con un "Buenos días Echizen-kun". Ahora supo cuanto odiaba que lo llamara así, pero lo que más le molestó fue el hecho de que no fuera la misma de antes y para colmo lo ignoraba. Empezaron a caminar juntos al aula, sorprendentemente Sakuno iba delante de Echizen, lo que lo fastidió, así que apresuró el paso y camino a su lado. La chica ni se inmuto y continuo su trayectoria, de pronto se detuvo y miró a Ryoma, este también se detuvo y la miro interrogante._

—_Echizen-kun, tu aula es la de al lado—dijo dulcemente la chica._

—_Mph…nos vemos luego—dijo, bajo su gorra se escondía un pequeño sonrojo, que despistado había sido, si hace 2 años que se había separado de Ryusaki y ni se dio cuenta de que la había seguido hasta su clase. _

_¡Esperen un momento! Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había visto a Ryusaki en estos 2 años, ya ni siquiera iba con su amiga la gritona a ver sus entrenamientos, ahora sabia lo que le incomodaba, siempre se sintió extraño cuando terminaba cada uno de sus partidos, algo le faltaba y precisamente era ella… ella y sus sonrisas._

—_Ryusa…—iba a llamarla, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin habla, un chico estaba besándola y ella le correspondía, ¡en frente de sus narices! El chico Castaño le dio un beso corto y se despidió de ella. Sakuno con su extraordinaria sonrisa le correspondió y con un "nos vemos Kei" entró al salón sin fijarse en Ryoma, quien estaba petrificado y con la palabra en la boca._

_Desde ese momento comenzó a sentir cosas raras y luego de unas semanas se descubrió así mismo siguiendo a Ryusaki a todos lados y maldiciendo al chico que estaba con ella, pronto sabría que eso era el principio del más grande desafío que tendría que enfrentar, los celos._

Esto lo frustraba bastante, pero no sabía lo que le venía encima.

**Fase 3:**

_Una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas, rodó por la cama y aún no podía dormir. Esto era el colmo, primero Ryusaki tiene novio, segundo, el tipo esta en el club de tenis y ni siquiera lo había notado y tercero, su padre lo molestaba con sus ridículas suposiciones. _

_Había tomado una decisión, olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando y concentrarse en su preciado tenis, ninguna chica le haría perder los estribos, eso jamás lo permitiría, el es un Echizen y eso nunca cambiará. Y con esos pensamientos al fin pudo dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió al Seigaku como todas las mañanas y así pasó el día hasta los entrenamientos._

_Estaba jugando muy amenamente un partido con Momoshiro y el último punto lo tenia ganado, escuchó, como siempre, los gritos de Tomoka, pero le sorprendió que Ryusaki también le animó, con un "¡tu puedes Echizen-kun!". Con esa simple frase pudo devolver el mejor saque que había respondido. ¡Que bien se sentía! De verdad que extrañaba sus palabras de aliento, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien, Ryusaki debería animar a su novio. Lo buscó con la mirada y no lo encontró, será posible que…no, mejor se dejara de idioteces y se concentraba en el partido._

—_Saku-chan, ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?—le preguntó Tomoka a su amiga._

—_Si Tomo-chan, no me queda otra salida, si termino con Kei, no me dejará en paz—respondió muy angustiada la chica de ojos carmesí—tu sabes lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser—añadió frustrada_

— _¿Por qué no se lo dices a Ryoma-sama? Estoy segura que el te defenderá—aconsejó la chica._

— _¿Echizen-kun? ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?—preguntó la chica, ella se veía muy diferente._

—_Pero Sakuno, ¿tu no estabas enamorada de el?—interrogo confusa Tomoka, algo raro pasaba._

—_Bueno yo… Tomo-chan, sabes muy bien que eso es una mera ilusión—contesto insegura Ryusaki._

— _¿Pero es que no haz visto que últimamente te ha seguido a todas partes?—le comentó su amiga, con una sonrisa picara—lo he visto muchas veces rondándote._

—_No creo que Echizen-kun sea capaz de algo así—respondió curiosa, no sabia que tenia que ver ella con Echizen, al fin y al cabo son de distintos cursos, ella ya lo había olvidado, ¿verdad?_

—_Hay Sakuno…mira, allí viene el príncipe Ryoma, vamos a felicitarlo—dijo animadamente. Se dirigieron hacia el y lo felicitaron, Ryoma por su parte, estaba satisfecho, Sakuno no solo lo había animado, sino que también lo había felicitado, volvía a ser la misma chica de antes._

—_Lo siento chicos, pero debo irme, Kei debe estar esperándome, adiós—dijo, pero cuando les dio la espalda, alguien la detuvo._

—_No vayas, Ryusaki—le dijo Ryoma, tomando su mano—no vayas con el…_

Ahora recordaba cuan egoísta había sido, pero aún así Sakuno lo amaba y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

**Fase 4:**

_¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!, lo había arruinado todo. Ahora si que metió la pata, ¿Qué debería hacer? Estaba totalmente confundido, no sabía porque de pronto se interesaba tanto por una chica y ¡vaya que chica! Esto se estaba saliendo de control, decidió evitar a Sakuno para que no le cause más problemas, así todo volvería a la normalidad. ¡Cuan equivocado estas Echizen!_

— _¡Echizen!—le gritaron cuando el se dirigía sin prisa hacia Seigaku._

—…—_E l no respondió ni se detuvo a ver quien era, pero lo pararon de todas formas impidiéndole el paso, era el novio de Sakuno._

—_Echizen, no permitiré que me quites a Mi Sakuno—lo amenazó el chico, Ryoma lo miró con cara de aburrimiento._

— _¿Desde cuando es Tu Sakuno?—ok, había dicho eso, cuando en realidad quería decirle su típico Mada Mada Dane—"¿Cómo se atreve a decirle así?"—pensó furioso._

—_Desde que es mi novia, así que no quiero verte cerca de ella de nuevo—le respondió mordazmente._

—_Ni tú ni nadie puede impedir que me acerque a Ryusaki—dijo, se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho eso—"pronto dejaras de ser su novio, y yo me encargaré de que sea así"—pensó._

—_Esto es la guerra Echizen, si descubro que otra vez andas merodeando a mi chica, te partiré la cara—advirtió nuevamente._

—_No te tengo miedo, a demás, no hace falta pelear, tengamos un partido de tenis—desafió Echizen con una sonrisa arrogante._

—_Me parece bien, después de las clases, prepárate para tu derrota—alardeó el chico para después alejarse._

—_Mada Mada Dane, perdedor—murmuró para sí, a ese tipo le faltaba mucho para vencerlo—"no sé como Sakuno se pudo fijar en ese tipo, ella se merece a alguien mejor, como yo"—se sorprendió de pensar de esa forma, ¿Desde cuando le llamaba por su nombre? Y peor aún, ¿Desde cuando a el le interesaba ella? Definitivamente Ryusaki Sakuno lo sacaba de sus cabales._

— _¡ah! Echizen-kun ¿Qué haces parado?, ya es hora de ingresar—le sugirió la chica de sus sueños-¡vamos!—exclamó jalándolo hacia la entrada, Ryoma se sonrojó al notar lo suave que son las manos de Ryusaki._

—_Mada Mada Dane, Echizen—se dijo así mismo, ya que estaba cayendo en las manos de su pequeño ángel, evitarla sería imposible, lo mejor sería acercarse más a ella para fastidiar al presumido que tiene por novio y eso es un hecho que no dejaría pasar, después de todo el príncipe del tenis necesitaba a su princesa ¿no?..._

En ese momento se decidió a declarar sus sentimientos a la chica, pero aún no sabía lo que Kei podía hacer…

**Fase 5:**

—_Partido y juego para Ryoma Echizen—declaró el árbitro, Ryoma sonrió arrogantemente, le había dado donde más le dolía a ese tonto de Kei Narusegawua y Sakuno lo había visto todo, que mejor premio que la humillación ante la chica._

—_Esto no se quedará así Echizen, me vengaré—dijo el chico, furioso se levantó, pero debido al cansancio no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó._

— _¡Kei!—gritó angustiada Sakuno, quien fue a auxiliarlo, mal momento-¿estas bien?—preguntó intentando pararlo._

— _¡Todo es tu culpa! Si no le anduvieras coqueteando a Echizen como una cualquiera, yo no habría perdido—le reclamó muy furioso, empujó a la chica lejos del él y se fue. Sakuno solo se quedó inmóvil._

— "_Ya verá ese tipo, no le perdonaré que le haya dicho eso a Sakuno"—pensó el ojidorado, dirigiéndose hacia Ryusaki—vaya novio, Sa…Ryusaki—le dijo cuando llegó a su lado, no quería demostrar ningún sentimiento que lo delatara._

— "_Por qué no se lo dices a Ryoma-sama? Estoy segura que el te defenderá"_ —_ ¿Por qué de pronto, recordó lo que le dijo Tomoka? Tal vez ella tiene razón y debería decirle a Ryoma lo que estaba pasando—Echizen-kun yo…_—_hizo una pausa, pensaba que estaba mal lo que haría, pero estaba asustada—quiero pedirte un favor._

— "_¿un favor? Espero que sea algo bueno" esta bien—respondió como si no le importara, sin embargo, quería saber que clase de favor era._

—_Lo que pasa es que…_—_suspiró, esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, tenía mucho temor, ¿y si le hacía daño a Ryoma? No quería eso._

— _¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado a conversar?—si decía que si, esto iba a parecer una cita._

— _¿eh? "sería como una cita" claro—aceptó gustosamente la chica._

_Sakuno espero a que Ryoma se cambiara y fueron a un parque, Ryoma la invitó a un helado y charlaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Luego caminaron en silencio, de vez en cuando Ryoma la miraba de reojo, ella fijaba su mirada hacia el frente, iba tan pensativa que casi se tropieza, Ryoma la sujetó de la cintura a tiempo y se quedaron mirando fijamente._

—_Ya puedes soltarme Echizen-kun—dijo de repente Sakuno, rompiendo el momento mágico, Evidentemente sonrojada._

— _¿eh? Si, claro—respondió sonrojado Ryoma, pero tapándolo con su gorra_—_¿y bien, que querías pedirme?—dijo, tratando de cambiar el tema._

—_Ayúdame—dijo con preocupación, posando sus manos en el pecho de Echizen—tengo miedo…_

Eso si que lo molestó, Sakuno era muy inocente y no tenía porque soportar a ese engreído.

**Fase 6:**

_Estaba más que furioso, ¿Por qué Ryusaki no se lo había dicho antes? Ese maldito de Kei Narusegawua las pagaría caro por hacerle daño a Sakuno, recordó con ira cuando le confesó que tenía miedo de su novio, tenia muchas ganas de darle una paliza a ese imbécil, pero Sakuno se lo había impedido argumentando que podría salir lastimado y le hizo prometer de que no lo golpearía, a cambio de que ella terminaría la relación lo mas pronto posible. Era bueno que se preocupara por el, sin embargo, esto no se quedaría así, ese tonto recibiría su castigo._

— "_Juré que la protegería y lo haré"—pensó mientras buscaba al chico en el instituto y lo encontró en los bebederos-oye, Narusegawua—le llamo tratando de sonar normalmente, pero la verdad es que tenia muchas ganas de pegarle._

— _¿Que quieres Echizen?—dijo con fastidio el chico—si es por lo de Sakuno te informo que terminamos—le comento el castaño viéndolo con rencor._

—_Hasta que al fin se decidió—murmuro para sí, sin embargo Kei lo escuchó._

— _¡Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?—Mascullo entre dientes—es por tu culpa que Sakuno haya terminado conmigo—gritó enojado._

—_No es mi culpa que seas tan insoportable que hasta Ryusaki se haya hartado de ti—se burlo el ojigato._

— _¡Echizen!—grito nuevamente, para luego alzar su puño y golear la mejilla derecha del tenista_

—"_Lo siento Ryusaki, pero no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa"_ —_pensó, inmediatamente le devolvió el golpe. Pareciera que la pelea no tuviera fin ya que los dos chicos no daban tregua, los golpes de Ryoma eran mucho mas fuertes y por lo tanto el que recibía más daños era Kei, no obstante, escucharon un grito y se giraron, allí estaba Sakuno, con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Ryusaki—susurro—no llores—le dijo acercándose a ella con dificultad._

—_Me mentiste Echizen—le reprendió alejándose de el—no me sorprendería de ti._

—_Sakuno yo…-trato de excusarse el de ojos cafés—Echizen comenzó—trato de culparle._

—_Tu no me hables Kei, ya tengo suficiente de los dos—dijo furiosa— ¡no los quiero volver a ver!—les gritó para luego correr._

— _¡Idiota! Ahora ella no volverá conmigo—le increpó—esto no se quedará así—advirtió para luego irse._

—"_Tengo que hablar con Ryusaki"_ —_pensó. Mientras la chica corría llorando y maldiciendo a Echizen, ese sentimiento que pretendía no ver por miedo al fin salió a la luz, ese antiguo amor que sentía por el príncipe del tenis que tanto dolor le causo la estaba consumiendo y no estaba segura de que esta vez pueda esconder lo que había dejado en el pasado._

**Fase 7:**

_Otro día, otro suspiro, había tratado de hablar con Ryusaki toda la semana pero esta lo ignoraba, era como si el no existiera. Cada día que pasaba se angustiaba más, ya no sabia que hacer, este reto resulto ser el mas difícil de toda su vida, aunque las cosas tampoco marchaban bien para su rival, Narusegawua, quien había echo todo lo posible para acercarse a la chica pero Osakada siempre lo ponía en su lugar, resulto ser de bastante ayuda la gritona ya que ella lo apoyaba con respecto a Sakuno, pero, sin resultados satisfactorios._

— _¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto Ryoma como todos lo días— ¿lograste convencerla?_

—_lo siento Ryoma-sama—se disculpo Osakada—no quiere saber nada de ti._

—_Ya veo—dijo—gracias de todas formas—se despidió y fue a las canchas de tenis._

—_Sakuno, ya puedes salir—informó la peli castaña—te dije que Ryoma-sama esta totalmente arrepentido—menciono—a demás, ¿viste su cara? Se veía tan deprimido—dijo conmovida._

—_Ya me di cuenta—dijo Sakuno saliendo de su escondite—creo que es hora de hablar con el._

— _¡Así se habla!—grito emocionada—por fin mi mejor amiga y mi ídolo estarán juntos—añadió con estrellitas en los ojos._

— _¿Qué? Y…yo no he dicho na…_—

—_se te nota en la cara Saku-chan—la interrumpió—todavía quieres a Ryoma-sama._

—_pero…_—_no quería sentir esto de nuevo, sufriría de todas formas—solo aclarare todo esto, nada más—dijo, se dirigieron a las canchas y observaron un espectáculo nunca antes visto, Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis, estaba siendo derrotado por un novato, increíble ¿no?_

— _¿Qué demonios te pasa Ryoma?—le grito Momoshiro—ese no eres tu, despabila._

— "_maldición, no puedo concentrarme, tonta Ryusaki"—pensó mientras devolvía un servicio._

— _¡Ryoma-kun, tu puedes!—resonó un grito por toda la cancha—no te perdonaré si pierdes._

— "_¡Ryusaki!"—dijo para sus adentros, se sorprendió al verla animándolo, ella le sonrió y se concentro en el partido—mada mada dane, novato—dijo y en unos minutos Echizen había derrotado al pobre chico._

—_Felicidades Ryoma-kun—le dijo la chica entregándole una ponta—yo…_

—_Lo siento Ryusaki, te falle—se disculpó—pero no pude contenerme, realmente lo siento._

—_esta bien Ryoma-kun—dijo_—_ ¿amigos?—sugirió._

—_Amigos—dijo, estrechando su mano con la de Sakuno, una sonrisa se formo en ambos, ¿Cuánto durará esta felicidad?_

**Fase 8:**

_Tan solo una semana había pasado desde la reconciliación y ya eran llamados la "pareja del año", todos murmuraban lo bien que se veían y cuanto los envidiaban, pero existían dos problemas, que ellos no se atrevían a declarar sus sentimientos por el miedo a perder la amistad del otro y también, Narusegawua Kei, ese chico siempre se metía entre ellos causando problemas, terminando con un Ryoma en la dirección, una Sakuno llorando y un Narusegawua en la enfermería._

— _¡Basta jovencitos!—les reclamó a los chicos—si siguen con su comportamiento inadecuado, me veré en la obligación de expulsarlos del club de tenis y de paso suspenderlos dos semanas—dijo el director visiblemente molesto._

—_Pero director Yamada, Echizen empezó—Kei miro con molestia a Ryoma, este solo lo ignoró._

— _¡No importa quien haya empezado!—golpeó la mesa-¡ahora dense la mano y retírense!_

— _¡Ni aunque estuviera muerto!—dijeron al unísono, sus miradas eran desafiantes y pareciera que se retaban con la mirada._

— _¡Solo váyanse de una buena vez!—grito desesperado, los chicos salieron rápidamente._

_En la sala, Ryusaki esperaba a Ryoma, estaba preocupada y cansada de que todos los días pase lo mismo, llegó la hora de decidir._

—_Sakuno, no te hubieras molestado en esperarme—dijo melodramáticamente Kei, se acercó a ella, pero Ryoma se lo impidió._

—_vamos, Ryusaki—le tomó la mano a la chica y la jalo hacia la salida, ella se giro hacia Kei y se detuvo._

—_Kei, tengo que decirte algo—su tono mostraba seriedad—la verdad es que me molesta tu actitud y te pido que por favor dejes de hostigarme—bajo la mirada y apretó la mano de Ryoma, este la miro sorprendido y correspondió su gesto en señal de apoyo._

— _¡ah! Ya veo—cerro los ojos y camino hacia la puerta tratando de no verlos—que seas feliz—cerró la puerta de la dirección y los chicos se quedaron extrañados._

—_No bajes la guardia Sakuno, ese tipo se trae algo entre manos—le aconsejo Ryoma, ella asintió—vamos—entrelazó su mano con la de ella y salieron, algunos estudiantes aun los veían sorprendidos a pesar de que casi todo los días se les podían ver tomados de la mano, por esa razón habían confusos accidentes y rumores malintencionados, pero ellos siempre terminaban juntos y sin darse cuenta, se estaban fortaleciendo los lazos gracias a todos los obstáculos que pasaban._

—_ya vera ese Echizen, si Sakuno no puede ser mía, tampoco lo será de el—una sonrisa siniestra _surco_ los labios del chico, en su mano sostenía algo que parecía peligroso, pero por la oscuridad de la pieza no se lograba ver bien, una luz centelló y el chico guardó el pequeño bulto, para luego salir, Echizen no sabe lo que se espera—Ya veras Sakuno, te tragaras todas esas palabras hirientes._

**Fase 9:**

En ese momento Ryoma no supo cuan peligroso podría ser Narusegawua, se descuidó y casi mueren él y Sakuno.

—_Ryoma-kun—Sakuno lo llamó tímidamente._

— _¿Qué pasa Sakuno? — preguntó el chico guardando sus pertenecías._

—_Necesito decirte algo—Bajó su mirada sonrojada, Ryoma también se sonrojó._

—_Vamos a tomar un helado—Se dirigieron a una heladería y allí conversaron todo tipo de cosas, una figura los miraba impaciente._

—_Sakuno, tienes helado en la cara—Le iba a pasar un pañuelo, pero ella pasó su dedo y lo lamió, Ryoma tuvo que darse vuelta para que ella no notara su sangrado nasal._

— _¿Ryoma-kun estas bien? —Sakuno lo miraba extrañada, ella era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de que sus acciones eran provocativas para él._

—_S…si, no te preocupes—Se limpió con una servilleta y miró a Sakuno— ¿Sabes? Eres muy inocente Sakuno, deberías tener a alguien a tu lado todo el tiempo para que no te pase nada—Una indirecta era el mejor camino para que ella se declarara y no él._

—_Pero están los sempais, Tomo-chan y Tú, no necesito a nadie más—dijo inocentemente._

—_Pero los sempais están ocupados con el entrenamiento y Osakada tiene que cuidar a sus hermanos—Intentó argumentar._

—_Tienes razón, creo que necesito contratar a alguien—Puso su dedo en su boca para pensar en alguien._

—_Necesitas un novio Sakuno, no un guardaespaldas—Lo dijo por fin, ahora ella tenía que sonrojarse y notarlo a él._

— _¿Un novio? —Se sonrojó notablemente—yo no sé si estoy lista para eso Ryoma-kun—Bajo la mirada entristecida._

—_Lo siento Sakuno, no debí presionarte—Se dio cuenta de su error y suspiró—Yo…aunque no sea tu novio, puedo cuidarte Sakuno._

—_Gracias Ryoma-kun—dijo sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa, pero todo se arruinó cuando salieron del local y se encontraron con Narusegawua._

— _¡Pero si son los tortolos, que coincidencia! — El chico los miró desafiante y se movió lentamente hacia ellos—Pero no lo serán por mucho—Sacó una daga del bolsillo y Ryoma se apresuró a proteger a la chica._

_Se podía oír el grito de la gente y el llanto de Sakuno, Ryoma fijo su vista en la daga; luego todo se volvió oscuro._

**Fase 10:**

— _¡Ryoma-kun! despierta—la voz de Sakuno se oía cansada y triste—lo siento, todo es mi culpa._

—_Sa…ku…no—la voz de Ryoma se oyó en la blanca habitación._

— _¡Ryoma-kun! —la chica empezó a sollozar y lo abrazó con cuidado._

— _¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? —dijo con voz cansina._

—_Kei-kun te apuñaló y perdiste mucha sangre—dijo apenada—gracias por protegerme—lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla y el rostro pálido del chico se sonrojó—Ya se lo llevaron a la comisaría._

—_Te dije que siempre te protegería—atinó a decir Ryoma—Sakuno yo te quiero—dijo algo avergonzado, si pasaban cosas como esta no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Sakuno._

—_Yo también Ryoma-kun—dijo Sakuno tiernamente._

—_No de esa forma, es decir…yo…tú me gustas Sakuno y mucho—desvió su mirada hacia la ventana._

—_Ryoma-kun—el sollozo de Sakuno lo alertó—estoy muy feliz._

—_Sakuno…—Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, ella cerró sus ojos y Ryoma la miró, luego sonrió—…te amo—susurró, disminuyó las distancias y por fin la besó, dulce y lentamente._

— _¡Bien hecho Ochibi! —Todos los chicos se encontraban allí viendo la romántica escena, Ryoma se enfadó y Sakuno bajo la mirada sonrojada._

_Luego de algunas semanas Ryoma salió del hospital, y luego se enteraron de que Narusegawua iría a la cárcel. Echizen salió bien parado del asunto y ¡con novia! Nunca pensó que los celos podrían causar tanta desgracia y a la vez tanta felicidad, para él era el reto más importante de su vida y lo había superado con honores. ¡Felicidades Echizen, ahora tienes una vida social!_

— ¡Si, tengo una vida social y ¿Qué? —refunfuñó Ryoma—Cielos que molesto Momoshiro-sempai, no tenías porque narrar mi historia a todo el mundo.

—No te avergüences Echizen, después de todo de ganaste a Sakuno-chan, que por cierto es muy hermosa—dijo Momo un tanto sonrojado.

—No digas esas cosas de mi novia sempai o te juro que no volverás a jugar tenis en tu vida—amenazó Ryoma con un aura bastante oscura.

— ¡Que celoso nos salió el Ochibi! —Eiji apareció detrás de Momo— ¡Sakuno-chan! —exclamó al ver a la chica caminar hacia ellos.

—Eiji-sempai no asfixie a mi novia—dijo molesto Ryoma al ver a Sakuno casi azul por el abrazo de Eiji.

— ¿Celoso? —dijeron al unísono los sempais, mientras Sakuno trataba de recuperarse.

—Para nada—Volteó el rostro apenado— ¡Eiji-sempai, le dije que dejara a Sakuno en paz!—Un chibi Ryoma perseguía a un chibi Eiji que era atacado por cientos de pelotas de tenis.

— ¿este es un final feliz? —preguntó Sakuno chibi.

— No sé, creo que falta algo—respondió Momoshiro chibi mirando a Eiji esquivar las pelotas y a Ryoma enfurecido persiguiéndolo.

—Ya veo…—se limitó a decir viendo la divertida escena.

**Fase final.**

—No puedo creer que te enfadaras por eso Ryoma—Regañaba una molesta Sakuno, Ryoma la seguía por el pasillo.

—Pero tengo derecho a enfadarme, soy tu esposo y merezco más atención que él—protestó molesto, Sakuno lo miró.

—él tiene nombre y se llama Shiro-chan—le recordó más molesta.

—Es ridículo que lo llames así, su nombre es Toshiro y me molesta que lo trates con tanto cariño—dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Tú te comportas como un niño—dijo, Ryoma se quedó callado y suspiró.

—Está bien, vete con tu "Shiro-chan" y déjame a mi tirado como los perros—Se cruzó de brazos y Sakuno empezó a reír— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Es que no puedo creer que estés celoso de nuestro hijo—Río aún más fuerte y Ryoma ladeo su rostro avergonzado.

—Ese enano nunca te deja sola, se la pasa abrazándote y dándote besos y para colmo me lo restriega en la cara—dijo apuntando a un niño de seis años, de tez blanca, cabello verdoso y ojos dorados; el cual estaba jugando con una pelota de tenis para variar.

—Ryoma—habló Sakuno, el aludido alzó una ceja—creo que necesitas más tiempo con Shiro-chan.

— ¡¿Qué? Ni hablar—dijo, Sakuno lo miró molesta—Ni siquiera sé como tratarlo.

—Pues lo harás y punto, yo tengo que salir con Tomo-chan así que lo tendrás que cuidar—Tomó su abrigo y su cartera; que se encontraban en el sillón, se puso su bufanda y se despidió de Ryoma—hazle de comer—añadió, besó los labios de su esposo y salió de la casa.

— ¿Y ahora que hago con el? —dijo Ryoma mirando al pequeño que lo miraba curioso.

—Ryoma, tengo hambre—dijo el pequeño.

—Deja de llamarme así, soy tu padre, enano—reclamó enfadado.

—Mi nombre es Shiro-chan, no enano—dijo haciendo un gracioso mohín.

—Como sea, ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó algo fastidiado.

— ¡Onigiri! (bolas de arroz con alga nori) —exclamó contento.

—No se preparar eso—dijo rodando los ojos, el pequeño empezó a gritar.

— ¡Quiero Onigiri! — reclamó pataleando—mamá siempre me hace onigiris.

—Lo haré, pero deja de gritar—Ryoma se dirigió a la cocina y Toshiro lo siguió. El pequeño miraba a su padre tratando de seguir la receta de Sakuno; él solo reía al ver que su padre estaba lleno de arroz y Ryoma lo miraba molesto.

—Inténtalo tú si crees que es fácil—lo desafío, el pequeño empezó a hacer bolas con el arroz y estas terminaban deshaciéndose— ¿ves que no es fácil? —se mofó el chico, Toshiro se enojó y le lanzó arroz, luego; la cocina era un desastre y los dos hombres terminaron comiendo pizza.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora enano? —preguntó Ryoma, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá mirándose fijamente.

— ¡Quiero jugar tenis! —dijo contento, Ryoma sonrió de lado.

—Al fin un poco de diversión—Los dos se fueron al patio y empezaron a jugar, obviamente Ryoma le daba mucha ventaja al pequeño que trataba de sostener la raqueta, pero cuando Ryoma le lanzó la pelota el chico no le pegó y se cayó.

— ¿estas bien Toshiro? —preguntó preocupado Ryoma al pequeño que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—S…si—Se limpió las lagrimas y le sonrió a Ryoma—"es la primera vez que me llama Toshiro" —pensó feliz el pequeño.

Ryoma y Toshiro se pasaron toda la tarde jugando tenis y riendo, Ryoma se dio cuenta de que pasar tiempo con su hijo era muy relajante y divertido.

—Tengo sueño—comentó el pequeño viendo la televisión.

—Entonces vamos a darnos un baño y te acuestas—dijo Ryoma levantándose del sillón, los dos se fueron al baño y estuvieron en la tina durante una hora, haciendo burbujas de jabón y tirándose agua.

—Es hora de acostarse—mencionó Ryoma, Toshiro miró a su papá fijamente— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Quiero dormir aquí! —dijo señalando la cama matrimonial.

—Esta bien, pero cuando llegue tu madre te vas a tu cuarto—dijo el hombre.

— ¡Si! —respondió el pequeño. Toshiro se acostó en la cama y Ryoma lo arropó.

—Descansa enano—dijo dispuesto a retirarse de la pieza, pero la manita de Toshiro lo detuvo— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Quédate conmigo—le suplicó tiernamente. Ryoma suspiro y se acostó a su lado, el pequeño lo abrazó—te quiero, papá—susurró.

—…—Ryoma estaba sorprendido, su hijo le había dicho "papá", sonrió y acarició los cabellos del chico—yo también te quiero, hijo—besó su frente y lo abrazó.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sakuno un tanto cansada y con bolsas en la mano, ya era bien tarde y Ryoma debería estar furioso, pero no oyó nada así que se apresuró a dejar sus bolsas en el sillón y ver si estaban en el cuarto. Cuando llegó se encontró con una linda escena, padre e hijo durmiendo abrazados, Sakuno sonrió conmovida.

—Después de que dijo todas esas cosas—rió un poco y se fue a la cocina— ¡Ryoma Echizen, vas a limpiar este desastre ahora mismo! —gritó desde la cocina, Ryoma despertó de un sobresalto y temió por su vida, suerte que el pequeño Toshiro tenía el sueño profundo.

**¿FIN?**

Se encontraban en el parque todos los antiguos miembros del club y sus familias, celebrando el decimo aniversario de matrimonio de Ryoma y Sakuno, Momoshiro organizó el almuerzo y Ann invitó a todos. Mientras ellas preparaban la comida, los hombres se reunieron a conversar.

—Después de eso no querrás ver a Sakuno enfadada otra vez—comentó Momoshiro.

—Ni me lo recuerdes Momoshiro-sempai—dijo Ryoma.

—Bueno, pero al final todo salió bien, te casaste con Sakuno-chan; que por cierto se volvió aún más hermosa—sonriendo pervertidamente imaginando a Sakuno con su típico cabello suelto y su tierna sonrisa.

—Tachibana-san se molestara si dices esas cosas—dijo celoso.

—No esta mal que alabe a Sakuno-chan, después de todo es mi amiga—respondió.

—Mph—dijo el chico mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—Ryoma—llamó Sakuno—vamos a comer—dijo llegando con Toshiro de la mano.

— ¡Papá! —El chico saltó a sus brazos y Ryoma lo recibió gustoso.

—Momoshiro-sempai, esta vez le traje algo muy especial—dijo mostrando una cesta gigante, Ryoma la miró molesto.

— ¡Oh Sakuno-chan! gracias—exclamó mirando la cesta que estaba llena de comida—Shiro-chan, te hecho una carrera—dijo al percibir un aura siniestra.

—Ok, no perderé—dijo, los dos empezaron a correr hacia el picnic.

—Ryoma, deja de ser tan celoso—le regaño suavemente.

—No lo puedo evitar—dijo, abrazó a su esposa y la besó.

—Te amo—dijo Sakuno.

—Yo también te amo—respondió Ryoma.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —llamó el pequeño alzando una mano, los padres se sonrieron y se dirigieron con su hijo, fruto de su largo y duradero amor.

Ahora si es un **FINAL.**

/

**Si, un poco OOC, pero quería que tuviera una chispa de romance, ese Ryoma es un cubo de hielo en el anime y en el manga ¬¬ y la pobre de Sakuno tiene que sufrir T.T, la entiendo ¡Pelea Sakuno-chan! ¡ Las fans Ryosaku te apoyamos!**

**Acepto de todo, desde tomatazos hasta ovaciones. ¡Nos leemos! Atte. Shion230**


End file.
